Flower Tunnel
by Owloka
Summary: Di tempat itu, Kaizo dapat menjadi dirinya yang lama, sosok yang dia kira telah mati, hidup kembali di tempat itu.


BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga terhibur

* * *

_Dimana ini?_ pikir Kaizo.

Pandangannya berputar, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak tahu dan dia tidak ingat, bagaimana dia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Kaizo telah menjelajah banyak planet, dia telah menginjakkan kakinya ke berbagai tempat yang bahkan banyak orang tidak dapat bayangkan. Dari tanah merah basah dengan potongan tubuh hingga tanah penuh abu dari sisa kehidupan yang di bom nuklir. Kaizo telah melihat banyak hal, inderanya merasakan banyak hal, tapi tidak pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini.

Kaizo menengadah, langit-langit melengkung menyerupai kubah menyambut matanya. Dia segera mencerna bahwa tempat dia berada sekarang adalah sebuah terowongan, terowongan yang begitu panjang hingga matanya tidak menangkap akhir maupun awal dari terowongan ini. Terowongan yang aneh, Kaizo tidak pernah memasuki tempat semacam ini, terowongan yang dia tahu adalah tempat gelap dengan lampu kekuningan yang kerap berkedip-kedip sehingga membuat kepalanya pening, terowongan yang dia tahu adalah bangunan menyerupai perangkap yang tersusun dari dinding semen dengan jalan berliku dan bercabang. Terowongan yang Kaizo tahu adalah tempat yang licik, penuh jebakan di cabangnya, dan kejutan di setiap lika-likunya.

Anehnya, terowongan ini bukan seperti yang dia tahu. Tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada lampu kekuningan yang menyakiti matanya, justru cahaya matahari seolah menyusup masuk ke dalam terowongan, memperlihatkan setiap sudut dan liku tanpa menyembunyikan apapun. Rasanya hangat disini, seperti dia sedang berada di bawah siraman matahari senja, bukan sensasi lembab yang biasa terowongan timbulkan. Semakin matanya membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekitar, Kaizo menyadari dinding terowongan ini tersusun dari tumbuhan merambat yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna perpaduan putih dan violet. Langit-langitnya ditumbuhi tumbuhan serupa, tirai dedaunan menjuntai dari atas sana, bergoyang lembut oleh angin yang entah berasal dari mana.

Seluruh inci tumbuhan ini berwarna senada, dahan kecilnya beserta daun yang merambat di seluruh dinding dan langit-langit memiliki warna seputih kelopak bunga yang berhujanan. Tangannya terulur menangkap kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan. Memainkannya sejenak sebelum membiarkan kelopak itu jatuh kembali.

Kaizo menunduk, melihat tanah yang dipijakinya ditutupi oleh kelopak bunga, kelopak bunga itu menimbun hingga mata kakinya tenggelam dalam kubangan kelopak. Warna perpaduan dominasi putih dengan sebagian kecil warna violet itu mengingatkan Kaizo pada sesuatu, atau sebenarnya seseorang.

Matanya mengerjap. Setiap kedipan yang dia ambil, sebuah memori lama kembali muncul. Keberadaannya di terowongan ini mengingatkannya pada rumah masa lalunya. Kaizo ingat, mendiang ibunya sangat menggemari taman berbunga, mereka memiliki rumah yang cukup luas di planet asalnya, dengan sebuah taman di atap bangunan rumah mereka, mendiang ibunya merawat berbagai jenis bunga di tamannya, beberapa bunga itu bahkan merupakan bunga langka yang berasal dari planet lain, langsung dibawakan oleh duta besar yang berkunjung dari planet lain.

Satu hal yang paling dibanggakan oleh ibunya dari tamannya adalah terowongan bunga kecil yang dibuat sendiri oleh mendiang ayahnya untuk ibunya sebagai hadiah kehamilan pertama, terowongan itu hanya sepanjang dua meter, tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu lebar, namun keberadaan terowongan itu seperti menjadi bintang utama di taman mereka.

_Indah…_ Pikir Kaizo.

Kakinya melangkah, selama beberapa saat kepala Kaizo dibanjiri dengan memori masa kecilnya, pikirannya timbul tenggelam sehingga baru setelah dia melangkah cukup jauh Kaizo baru menyadari dia tidak memakai alas kaki apapun, sebetulnya dia baru menyadari dia mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda, bukan jenis pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan. Kaizo bukan penggemar warna putih, tapi pakaian yang menyelimutinya sekarang merupakan kemeja dan celana seputih kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan.

_Bukan masalah_ Pikirnya.

Dia punya banyak hal lain yang perlu dipermasalahkan, bagaimana dirinya bisa mencapai tempat seperti ini adalah pertanyaan utama. Dia memutar memorinya, menggali identitasnya.

_Aku Kaizo Corvus. Kapten divisi Penyerangan. Umurku 24 tahun, aku berasal dari planet Gogobugi, planet yang telah hancur sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku murid dari Maskmana. Aku putra pertama dari Gubernur Lang Corvus dan Kaila Corvus. Aku kakak dari Fang Corvus._

Kaizo terus menggali informasi yang menyangkut dirinya, dia ingat banyak hal, dia ingat masa lalunya, dia ingat tentang pekerjaannya, namun sebanyak apapun dia menggali isi kepalanya Kaizo tidak menemukan informasi tentang di mana dia sekarang dan bagaimana dia bisa berada di tempat ini, di tengah-tengah terowongan berbunga.

Kelopak bunga terasa seperti kapas lembut di kakinya, Kaizo menatap heran pada kelopak bunga yang dipijakinya ternyata tidak remuk, hal yang aneh untuk sebuah hal paling rapuh di semesta. Tangan Kaizo memetik bunga violet yang tumbuh di dinding, bunga itu berbentuk lonceng. Dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran ganjil, Kaizo terdorong untuk mengendus bunga itu.

Aroma manis memasuki indera penciumannya. Membawa ketenangan yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak menghampirinya. Tidak ada lagi ketegangan, tidak ada lagi kemarahan, tidak ada lagi dendam. Perasaan-perasaan itu selalu menghantuinya semenjak dia melarikan diri bersama adiknya, lari dari malapetaka yang nyaris membunuh segalanya. Kaizo kehilangan banyak hal saat malapetaka itu datang, orangtuanya, rumahnya dan banyak hal lain lagi yang bahkan dia telah lupakan.

Kaizo terus melangkahkan kakinya, persoalan tentang bagaimana dirinya mencapai tempat ini bukan lagi masalah. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan dia hanya perlu melalui terowongan ini, lalu di ujung sana, saat terowongan ini menemui akhir dia juga akan menemukan jawaban.

Kaizo kembali terdorong untuk mengendus aroma bunga berwarna violet itu, setiap kali aromanya meresapi tubuhnya, Kaizo dapat melihat memori yang begitu dia rindukan, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa memori itu dia pendam sebelumnya, apa yang membuatnya memendam memori bahagia itu?

_Akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia juga disini _Pikir Kaizo seraya membiarkan bunga di tangannya jatuh.

Di depannya, terowongan ini menemui likuan pertamanya. Apa yang menyambut Kaizo di sana tidak dia duga sebelumnya. Seolah dia telah mengucapkan permintaan yang segera terkabulkan. Seseorang yang dia pikirkan sedang berdiri di tengah hujan kelopak bunga, matanya terpejam seperti menikmati belaian lembut kelopak di wajahnya.

"Fang?" panggil Kaizo yang membuat dirinya terkejut karena nada suaranya lebih ceria tidak seperti biasanya.

Fang membuka matanya, menoleh dan mengembangkan senyum "Kapten." Balasnya.

Kaizo mendekati anak buahnya yang juga merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa, berbeda dengan Kaizo, Fang tidak mengenakan pakaian serba putih sepertinya, dia justru mengenakan pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan saat misi, lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu dan kacamata mode terbarunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kaizo.

"Aku mendapatkan izin untuk datang ke sini, aku ingin menemui Kapten." Ucapnya sembari menyingkirkan kelopak bunga yang menempel di kacamatanya.

"Aku? Kau minta izin pada siapa? Dimana pula kita sekarang?" tanya Kaizo, dia punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi Kaizo sendiri tidak terlalu menginginkan jawaban.

Fang tersenyum sembari berlalu, berjalan ke arah yang Kaizo tuju tadi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, bukan hal biasa bagi Fang untuk tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Biasanya Kaizo tidak akan membiarkan pertanyaannya mengambang tanpa jawaban, saat ini, entah apa yang membuatnya membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Kaizo mengikuti Fang dari belakang, matanya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada keadaan sekitar tergantikan pada punggung anak itu. Memperhatikannya lekat sehingga dia menyadari punggung itu telah berubah drastis, Kaizo telah memperhatikan punggung Fang sejak anak itu mengambil langkah pertamanya. Dia berusaha menjaga anak itu dari belakang sejauh yang dia mampu. Fang telah tumbuh, Kaizo dapat melihatnya begitu jelas sekarang, punggung dari seseorang yang selalu dia jaga tidak lagi terlihat goyah seperti saat dia belajar berjalan, punggungnya tidak lagi bungkuk dikarenakan rasa ragu dan takut seperti saat Kaizo melatihnya, punggung itu tegap dan gagah sekarang, Fang melangkah mantap seolah anak itu telah menentukan masa depannya, dia tahu arah mana yang dia tuju sekarang.

Sebuah perasaan familiar mengisi dada Kaizo setelah ketenangan panjang tadi. Kaizo rindu akan masa lalu mereka, masa lalu yang sudah dia tekadkan untuk dikubur selamanya, yang Kaizo tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengubur masa lalu itu. Dia merindukan saat-saat Fang masih sangat bergantung kepadanya, bagaimana anak itu melarangnya untuk pergi kesekolah, bagaimana Fang memohon-mohon untuk ikut bersamanya, Kaizo merindukan momen saat Fang berlari masuk kepelukannya, hanya untuk menyambut Kaizo pulang dari sekolah.

_Kenapa? kenapa aku menguburnya? _Pikir Kaizo.

"Kapten." Panggil Fang, dia menoleh sejenak.

"Ya?"

"Apa Kapten punya seorang gadis yang Kapten suka?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Kaizo menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Kaizo penuh keheranan.

Sadar Kaizo berhenti melangkah Fang pun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap Kaizo. "Hanya penasaran." Ucapnya diikuti sengiran khasnya.

Kali ini Kaizo melangkah hingga dirinya berjalan di sisi Fang. "Belum ada." Jawab Kaizo.

"Sungguh? Apa Kapten tahu kalau Kapten punya banyak fans di Tempur-A? Ramen Man memberitahuku soal itu." Ucap Fang riang.

Kaizo menggeleng, tentu dia tidak tahu soal itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu ada orang yang menyukainya, dia tidak pandai beramah tamah, ekpresinya cenderung masam dan dingin, anak kecil takut padanya, Ramen Man mengatakan senyumannya terlihat seperti seringai serigala lapar, jadi Kaizo pikir tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang menyukainya. "Dia hanya bercanda."

"Jadi kapan Kapten berencana menikah?" Tanya Fang kembali.

Pertanyaannya kali ini berhasil mengundang pelototan, Fang pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan bersenandung.

"Aku belum memikirkan hingga sejauh itu." Jawab Kaizo.

"Jadi Kapten berniat menikah bukan?" Tanya Fang lagi belum ciut akan pelototannya.

"Hmm? Mungkin." Jawab Kaizo ragu.

"Sudah memikirkan mau punya berapa anak?"

"Fang!" Panggil Kaizo dengan suara meninggi, bukan nada yang biasa dia gunakan saat dirinya marah namun sebaliknya, Kaizo merasa lucu, sejujurnya dia nyaris tertawa akibat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Balasnya sembari memetik bunga terdekat, dia menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Kaizo ikut memetik bunga lain. Memori lamanya kembali berdatangan, memori saat dia mengajari Fang bagaimana cara membuat mahkota bunga untuk ibu mereka. Tanpa sadar tangannya kembali memetik bunga-bunga lain beserta tangkainya, dan mulai merangkai sebuah mahkota

"Kau masih ingat cara merangkai mahkota bunga?" Tanya Kaizo.

Fang mengangguk cepat, pertanyaan Kaizo terasa seperti undangan untuk Fang, dia ikut memetik bunga-bunga lain, mulai merangkai sebuah mahkota. "Aku ingat segala yang Kapten ajarkan."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kaizo sembari merangkai bunga. "Apa ada gadis yang kau suka? Kau dekat dengan dua anak gadis bumi bukan?"

"Yaya dan Ying?" Tanya Fang memperjelas, dia tahu betul dari seluruh teman-teman buminya, Kaizo hanya mengingat nama Boboiboy, Kaizo kerap melupakan sisanya. "Mereka temanku, aku sayang pada mereka tapi bukan sayang hingga mencapai titik itu."

"Apa iya." Tanya Kaizo sangsi. "Kau berencana menikah Fang?"

"Ya tentu!" Jawab Fang cepat yang nyaris membuat Kaizo terlonjak, adiknya yang masih berumur 14 tahun sudah memikirkan jenjang pernikahan. "Rencana awalnya aku ingin menikah dengan gadis yang pandai membuat donat wortel, aku ingin punya dua anak, satu laki-laki dan kalau bisa yang satunya perempuan."

Mendengar adiknya menyebut kata 'anak' Kaizo tidak dapat mencegah kepalanya untuk membayangkan dua anak kecil yang berlari-lari di halaman rumah, saling tertawa ceria, keduanya memiliki warna rambut dan warna mata yang persis dengan Fang, terutama si anak laki-laki, Kaizo membayangkan anak laki-laki Fang nanti kemungkinan besar adalah cetakan sempurna dari ayahnya.

Kaizo tertawa kecil. "Sudah menyiapkan nama?" Goda Kaizo.

"Sudah." Jawab Fang.

Walaupun jalan yang dipijakinya sekarang adalah jalan mulus penuh kelopak bunga tanpa bebatuan, kaki Kaizo tersandung kakinya sendiri akibat terkejut. "Sudah?"

Fang tersenyum lebar. "Aku berniat memberi mereka nama sesuai dengan nama ayah dan bunda, setidaknya itulah rencana awalnya."

Kaizo memetik bunga lain beserta tangkainya, dia merasakan heran dan takjub di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau berubah rencana sekarang?"

"Kapten seharusnya sudah punya calon, Kapten kan sudah tua." Gurau Fang mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kaizo.

Tangan Kaizo yang sibuk merangkai bunga terhenti, dia besedekap mendengar gurauan itu. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kapten sudah t-u-a." Ulang Fang menekankan kata paling akhir.

Kaizo besedekap. "Kau… Kalau aku sedang menggunakan jam kuasaku aku akan mengurungmu dalam medan tenaga karena berani mengatakan aku sudah tua, jangan berani lagi kau mengejekku tua."

Fang terkekeh. "Kalau aku berani bagaimana? Kapten akan mengejar dan memukulku?"

Kaizo mengeluarkan seringai. Melihat seringai itu tergambar di wajah Kaizo, senyum Fang menghilang seketika, dia baru sadar dia telah memberikan Kaizo sebuah ide, dan bukan sembarang ide, Fang telah memberikan Kaizo sebuah ide untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri karena sudah berani mengejeknya tua.

"Ah, Anu…" Fang mengambil langkah mundur. "Aku bercanda kok."

"Hmm?" Kaizo mengambil langkah maju. "Apa yang sudah terucap tidak bisa ditarik kembali Fang." Ucap Kaizo, rangkaian bunga yang dia buat dia letakan begitu saja di permukaan kelopak bunga.

Saat melihat Kaizo mengambil ancang-ancang, bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di kening Fang, dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya, Fang menjatuhkan rangkaian bungannya dan bertolak. Kakinya melangkah cepat, menjauh dari tempat Kaizo berada. Untuk beberapa saat Fang tidak mendengar langkah kaki Kaizo mengerjarnya namun saat dia menurunkan kecepatannya sejenak untuk menoleh kebelakang.

Fang melihat Kaizo sedang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Fang mengeluarkan pekikan kecil saat dia berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya. Di belakang, Kaizo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Fang memang terlatih, dia cepat dan gesit, namun Kaizo lebih terlatih lagi, dan mengingat Fang belum tumbuh dewasa sepenuhnya memberikan Kaizo keuntungan karena kakinya lebih panjang dibanding Fang.

Kaizo dapat menangkap Fang dengan mudah kalau memang dia mau, hanya saja dia ingin berlama-lama melakukan permainan ini. Bermain kejar-kejaran adalah permainan yang paling dia lakukan bersama Fang di masa kecil mereka. Kaizo biasa mengenakan topeng rubah dan mengejar-ngejar Fang di ruang tamu atau di halaman depan rumah mereka. Fang akan terkikik gembira setiap kali Kaizo mengejarnya, seperti sekarang, Kaizo dapat dengan mudah menangkap Fang saat mereka kecil dulu, namun Kaizo membiarkan waktu terulur, karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan adiknya.

"Hanya segitu saja kecepatanmu?" Tanya Kaizo.

"Hah?... Ya... Maksudku tidak Kapten, aku bisa lebih cepat lagi." Jawab Fang mulai terengah-engah.

Senyuman Kaizo semakin terkembang, dia selalu menunggu Fang hingga anak itu kelelahan sebelum menangkapnya, selain untuk mengulur waktu, menunggu Fang hingga dia kelelahan sebelum menangkapnya akan membuat anak itu percaya diri dengan kekuatannya.

Fang mulai melambat, detik itu juga Kaizo menambah kecepatannya, dia mengejar Fang tanpa masalah dan menerjang adiknya hingga mereka berdua terguling di lantai penuh kelopak bunga. Keduanya tertawa gembira terutama Fang, Kaizo menggelitik tubuh Fang sehingga membuat tawanya bercampur antara gembira dan panik akibat digelitik.

_Rasanya seperti dulu lagi_ pikir Kaizo.

Fang memohon agar Kaizo menghentikan gelitikkannya, yang hanya diturutinya sejenak sebelum kembali menarik Fang kembali dalam candaan masa kecil mereka. Kaizo merindukan adiknya, dia sangat merindukan anak kecil yang selalu minta digendong, dia sangat merindukan masa-masa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, lalu kenapa? aneh sekali dirinya, dia begitu menginginkan waktu bersama adiknya, namun kenapa, dari seluruh waktu yang telah berlalu, Kaizo seperti tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu sedekat ini dengan adiknya? Apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu? kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Fang menggeliat keluar dari dekapan Kaizo, menghempaskan puluhan kelopak bunga pada wajahnya. Kaizo membalasnya, menghujani Fang dengan lebih banyak kelopak bunga lagi.

Apapun tempat ini, di manapun tempat ini, Kaizo tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, selama dia dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Fang maka Kaizo akan menerimannya, tempat ini membuat kepalanya hanya memutar memori kebahagiaannya, segala keburukan yang pernah terjadi terasa sepele dan buram. Perasaannya menjadi damai. Tidak ada yang dapat menyakiti mereka disini, tidak ada yang dapat menyakiti adiknya disini.

Lelah dengan tawa mereka, Fang menarik Kaizo untuk kembali membuat mahkota bunga yang lain, mereka membuatnya sembari bersenda gurau, saling bersandar berpunggungan dan menceritakan segala hal yang mereka anggap menarik. Fang menyelesaikan mahkota bungannya lebih dulu dan segera memakaikannya di puncak kepala Kaizo.

"Aku tidak pantas menggunakan benda ini." Ucap Kaizo, tangannya terangkat hendak mengambil mahkota bunga tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Kapten, di sini hanya kita berdua, pakai saja." Ucap Fang memelas.

Kaizo menghela napas. "Baiklah." Ucapnya seraya memakaikan mahkota buatannya di puncak kepala Fang "Tapi kau juga harus mengenakannya."

Fang mengangguk. "Tentu." Balas Fang seraya menarik tangan Kaizo mengajaknya untuk berjalan kembali.

Kaizo menuruti ajakan adiknya. "Apa cuma perasaanku, atau memang tinggimu tidak bertambah?"

Fang merengut. "Tinggiku bertambah kok, aku juga paling tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Boboiboy." Dan memang begitu kenyataannya, Fang tidak menyebutkan tentang Gopal yang menjadi paling tinggi di antara mereka berlima, bahkan tahun ini, Gopal yang memang paling tua di antara Fang dan Boboiboy memasuki pubertas yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok di antara mereka "Aku akan menyamai tinggi Kapten kalau aku memasuki pubertas."

Kaizo mengangguk, tangannya bergerak memberikan rangkulan untuk adiknya, Fang terlihat terkejut dengan rangkulan itu, dia melayangkan tatapan heran yang segera berubah menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tetap kecil." Ucap Kaizo yang membuat dirinya sendiri heran, Fang pasti menantikan saat-saat dia dewasa namun Kaizo sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin Fang terlalu cepat menginjak kedewasaan, kalau memang dia bisa, Kaizo ingin memutar waktu dan mengembalikan masa-masa dimana Fang masih balita.

"Ya… sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tumbuh dewasa." Gumam Fang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaizo, tidak menangkap ucapan Fang sebelumnya.

Fang menggeleng, segera mengganti topik pembicaraan tentang masa kecil mereka. Kaizo menggebu-gebu membahas segala hal yang selalu ingin dia bicarakan, terutama tentang kekonyolan Fang saat dia kecil. Fang berkali-kali harus menghentikan Kaizo bicara karena tidak ingin mendengar segala kekonyolan yang dia timbulkan saat dia kecil. Kaizo hanya tertawa melihat adiknya merona malu, dia menyelinginya dengan cerita tentang orangtua mereka sebelum mengungkit kejadian saat Fang masih naif dan lugu. Mereka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka sehingga tidak menyadari terowongan ini telah menampakkan akhirnya.

Melihat ujung terowongan ini membuat mulut Kaizo terkatup seketika, dia sepenuhnya lupa bahwa segala hal di semesta ini memiliki sebuah titik akhir. Rasa khawatir membanjiri dada Kaizo. Awalnya dia merasa dia akan mendapat jawaban jika dia menemui akhir terowongan ini namun sekarang dia merasa tidak menginginkan jawaban sama sekali, perasaannya mengatakan dia akan kehilangan sesuatu jika dia keluar dari terowongan ini sekarang, waktunya bersama dengan Fang juga akan berakhir jika dia menginjakkan kakinya keluar sana.

Langkah Kaizo terhenti. Namun tidak dengan Fang, dia melanjutkan perjalannya, tangannya bergerak menarik tangan Kaizo untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kesana." Ucap Kaizo menahan tangan Fang agar adiknya ikut berhenti "Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir."

Fang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo!" Ajak Fang.

Kaizo menenggak liurnya, dengan keengganan dia menuruti ajakan Fang. Mereka berjalan dalam sunyi hingga mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar terowongan bunga. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu berbeda menyambut mereka di luar sana, Kaizo tertegun melihat penampakkan di luar. Rasanya seperti berada di sebuah tempat di mana bumi terbuat dari cermin, memantulkan langit dengan ombak awan putih.

"Di mana lagi kita?" Tanya Kaizo, dia menoleh ke samping, ke tempat seharusnya Fang berada dan justru tidak menemukan siapapun.

Kaizo berbalik cepat, rasa panik yang sempat datang menguap seketika saat melihat Fang ternyata masuk kembali ke dalam terowongan bunga. Dia berdiri disana, memandangkan Kaizo.

"Fang? Kenapa kau masuk ke sana lagi?" Kaizo hendak ikut masuk ke dalam terowongan, dia hampir mencapai tempat Fang berada, saat jarak mereka hanya terpisah satu langkah kecil, Fang mengangkat tangannya, mencegah Kaizo untuk masuk.

Fang sebenarnya terlihat seperti menyentuh sesuatu, tangan Kaizo ikut terangkat, hendak menggapai tangan Fang dan saat itu Kaizo merasakan ada sebuah sekat kaca diantara mereka. Kaizo tidak percaya, beberapa saat yang lalu sekat itu tidak ada disana, kedua tangan Kaizo terangkat, menyentuh sekat itu hingga mengetuk-ngetuknya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Abang." Panggil Fang.

"Kenapa? Apa ini? Sekat apa ini Fang?" Tanya Kaizo.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Fang.

Kaizo tertegun, dia berhenti mengetuk ngetuk sekat kaca itu. "Ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat." Jawab Fang pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Fang menggeleng. "Tidak, Abang tidak bisa ikut ke tempat aku akan pergi, setidaknya untuk sekarang, Abang tidak bisa ikut."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanya Kaizo

Fang kembali tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini senyumannya bukan seperti biasanya, dia seolah sedang menahan sakit "Abang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, makan yang teratur dan jangan hanya mengandalkan vitamin dan suplemen saat bertugas, tidurlah yang teratur jangan terlalu sering lembur dengan dokumen kerja."

Kaizo hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, melihat senyuman itu tergambar di wajah Fang membuat dadanya merasakan perih.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyetok obat-obatan dan jangan biarkan luka sekecil apapun tidak terobati, Abang cenderung terlalu sering membiarkan luka luar tanpa penanganan, sewaktu-waktu luka itu bisa berakhibat fatal." Ucap Fang, dia menunduk, mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Kaizo "Abang harus ingat ucapanku, lakukan semuanya, jangan hanya diingat." Ucapnya lebih terdengar memohon.

"Ya… ya tentu akan kulakukan Fang."

"Satu lagi." Fang mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kaizo dengan matanya yang basah "Berbahagialah, Abang harus berjanji untuk bahagia."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah aku tidak pernah bahagia." Melihat air yang terbendung di sudut mata adiknya, Kaizo ingin mendekap wajah Fang sehingga dia dapat mempertemukan dahi mereka, sebuah gerakan berisi ucapan kasih sayang yang biasa dilakukan oleh orangtua mereka untuk mereka, sayangnya dengan sekat kaca ini Kaizo hanya dapat menempelkan dahinya di sekat itu, Fang segera melakukan yang serupa. "Melihatmu tumbuh adalah kebahagiaanku yang paling besar, aku bahagia selama kau ada Fang, kau lah kebagiaanku."

Fang terisak walaupun senyuman masih menghias wajahnya. "Aku… Aku akan menjemput Abang jika waktunya tiba, tapi kumohon jangan terlalu cepat, aku akan menunggu selama apapun itu."

Semilir angin pertama menerpa tubuh Kaizo, untuk sesaat dia hanya terdiam menatap wajah Fang dari dekat, mempertanyakan apa maksud dari ucapan adiknya dan hal apa yang membuatnya terisak seperti itu. Angin membawa puluhan kelopak bunga untuk berputar mengelilingi Kaizo, puluhan kelopak bunga itu menariknya menjauh dari sekat kaca, Kaizo ingin melawan namun tubuhnya tidak lagi berada dalam kendalinya. Tatapan Kaizo terus tearah pada Fang sebelum angin yang membawa ratusan kelopak bunga menutup pemandangannya. Angin itu menariknya menjauh, membawanya pergi bersama ratusan kelopak ke suatu tempat yang Kaizo tidak ketahui.

.

.

.

Maskmana merutuk. Dibawah kepemimpinannya Tapops telah menyeleksi personilnya secara ketat. Standar Tapops terus berkembang, memaksa mereka untuk merekrut personil dengan latar belakang berpengalaman dan bakat menakjubkan. Mereka merekrut ratusan ilmuan dan teknisi terpilih demi meningkatkan seluruh aspek kekuatan Tapops khususnya teknologi. Teknologi Tapops terus berkembang mengikuti tuntutan untuk terus memperoleh kemenangan di lapangan. Tapi tidak pernah dia menyangka, walaupun begitu banyak keringat, darah dan dana yang dikeluarkan, teknologi Tapops masih tertinggal dari perkembangan yang dicapai oleh pihak musuh.

Lembaga pelindung Power Sphere kewalahan menghadapi perompak luar angkasa. Para perompak yang awalnya selalu mengelak dan bersembunyi seperti tikus di gorong-gorong sekarang mengambil langkah lain untuk dapat merampas apa yang mereka inginkan sepenuhnya.

Akibat kekalahan teknologi Tapops, tahun ini adalah masa terkelam bagi Tapops, serangan dilancarkan musuh menyebabkan banyak armada Tapops gugur. Mereka melawan perampok luar angkasa yang memiliki armada 100 kali lipat dari armada Tapops, sudah jelas Tapops kalah jumlah, mereka dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit yang tidak ada habisnya.

Misi utama mereka untuk menyelamatkan Power Sphere terbengkalai dikarenakan mereka kewalahan untuk mempertahankan diri mereka sendiri. Memalukan.

Tanpa sadar Maskmana mencengkram dokumen ditangannya. Sayap barat yang menjadi area medis di stasiun Tapops sedang tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Sebulan yang lalu menjadi puncak kepanikan sayap barat, stasiun Tapops diserang sehingga setengah dari markas hancur. Itu semua terjadi karena mereka termakan umpan yang dibuat oleh satuan perompak luar angkasa.

Musuh membentuk aliansi yang lebih besar. Mereka membangun strategi yang luar biasa cemerlang sehingga Tapops termakan umpan. Begitu liciknya mereka menyusun strategi, mereka sengaja membiarkan jaringan transmisi data mereka melemah, mereka membiarkan tim peretas Tapops masuk ke database mereka dan mengambil informasi, mereka sengaja memberikan data tentang rencana penyerangan mereka ke sektor-sektor tertentu. Mereka berhasil mengelabui Tapops untuk berpikir bahwa Tapops telah selangkah lebih jauh, kenyataannya, Tapops telah tertinggal puluhan langkah di belakang.

Tapops mengirimkan armada ke titik-titik yang ternyata merupakan jebakan. Sektor yang mereka katakan akan di bumi hanguskan ternyata hanya mereka permainkan, mereka tidak benar-benar akan melakukan genosida pada sektor yang mereka maksud, para perompak itu mengirimkan puluhan armada kapal yang ternyata hanya diisi oleh robot dan hanya beberapa awak yang nantinya akan melakukan bom bunuh diri.

Target utama mereka adalah stasiun Tapops, dan bodohnya Tapops hanya meninggalkan sedikit kekuatan di markas saat penyerangan itu terjadi sesuai dengan keinginan para perompak luar angkasa. Tujuan mereka dari awal adalah markas taposp, tempat dimana ratusan Power Sphere disimpan.

Melihat perlawan musuh di titik-titik pernyerangan tidak seberapa, muridnya, kapten Kaizo menyadari sesuatu berbau amis sedang terjadi. Mempercayakan titik peperangan itu dibawah kepemimpinan Ramen Man, Kaizo beserta tim yang hanya terdiri dari kadet Sai, Ying dan Fang kembali ke stasiun Tapops untuk menemukan bahwa firasatnya benar.

Hanya satu tim itu, hanya satu tim yang terdiri dari empat personil itu, mempertahankan stasiun Tapops dari serangan puluhan armada perompak luar angkasa. Tim yang dipimpin Kaizo mengirimkan sinyal SOS, namun begitu bantuan datang, segalanya telah berakhir. Tim Kaizo berhasil mematikan serangan perompak dengan harga yang begitu mahal. Selain setengah markas yang hancur, tim yang Kaizo pimpin seluruhnya gugur yang hanya menyisakan Kaizo seorang.

Dokumen yang pegangnya dicengkram erat. Hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik mengingat bagaimana keluarga dari personel yang gugur menerima berita kematian orang terkasihi mereka. Tangisan keluarga Ying di Bumi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Shielda bahkan tidak dapat menerima kematian Sai dengan baik. Dia kehilangan seseorang yang telah bersamanya sejak mereka berada di kandungan ibu mereka, psikis Shielda terguncang, memaksa Maskmana untuk mengirim Shielda ke rehabilitas untuk sementara waktu.

Lalu Fang… muridnya yang telah dia asuh sejak anak itu berusia begitu muda, keberadaan anak itu sudah seperti putranya sendiri. Dan keluarga Fang… satu-satunya keluarga yang Fang miliki…

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Maskmana hampir melewati ruangan yang dia tuju di sayap barat. Kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba, tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu Maskmana segera membuka pintu ruang perawatan.

Matanya segera terarah pada ranjang perawatan yang kosong, Kaizo yang seharusnya masih terbaring di ranjangnya tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Pria muda itu menatap keluar jendela, dari pantulan kaca jendela, Maskmana dapat melihat wajah Kaizo yang beku, dia tidak menatap keluar angkasa sana, justru tatapannya tertuju pada setangkai bunga di tangannya. Seingat Maskmana bunga itu dibawakan oleh Yaya beserta Boboiboy dan Gopal saat menjenguk Kaizo hampir tiga minggu yang lalu. Bunga itu kini mulai kering, namun Kaizo tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Maskmana, dia berjalan ke ranjang Kaizo, meletakan dokumen di ranjangnya, dokumen itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang ditujukan untuk Kaizo melainkan rujukan untuk melakukan terapi psikis.

Kaizo tidak menjawab, dari pantulan di kaca jendela dia sekarang tengah memutar-mutar tangkai bunga itu. Persis seperti Shielda, Kaizo tidak dapat menerima dengan baik kematian keluarga terakhirnya.

"Kaizo." Panggil Maskmana.

Tatapan Kaizo beralih dari bunga menuju ke angkasa luar sana "Ya?"

"Segera setelah fisikmu pulih aku harap kau segera melakukan terapi." Ucap Maskmana pelan.

Kaizo kembali tidak menjawabnya, dia mendekatkan bunga itu ke wajahnya, mengendus aroma bunga layu itu.

Maskmana mengerti kalau Kaizo terguncang tapi apa yang membuatnya begitu terobsesi pada bunga setelah mendengar berita kematian Fang begitu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Hampir setiap kali Maskmana datang mengunjungi Kaizo, dia selalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nak… Aku tahu kau menyalahakan dirimu sendiri, tapi…"

"Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya? Anda pasti takut melihat murid anda hanya tahu bagaimana mencabut nyawa orang dibanding melindunginya." Potong Kaizo. "Apa anda ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Apa anda ingat tujuan saya berguru pada anda selama ini?"

"Kaizo," Panggil Maskmana lembut "Fang akan…"

"Ya!" Jawab Kaizo cepat. "Fang, tujuanku dia, tujuanku adalah agar aku dapat melindungi keluargaku, dan lihat apa yang telah kuhasilkan selama bertahun-tahun berguru padamu selain kegagalan." Ucapannya mengandung amarah, kemarahan yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berduka, tapi jika kau terus tenggelam dalam dukamu bahkan Fang akan sedih jika melihatmu terus berduka dengan kepergiannya."

"Dia sudah mati!" Geram Kaizo. "Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang dia inginkan? Dia sudah mati! dia bisa saja hidup jika aku lebih kuat, dia bisa saja masih hidup jika dia tidak menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai perisai untuk melindungiku, dia akan hidup, dia pasti masih hidup, jika saja aku tidak selemah ini..." Bunga di genggamannya dia remas hingga kelopaknya remuk, Kaizo mencampakkan bunga itu ke lantai.

Maskmana mengingatnya, tentu dia ingat. Dia ingat tatapan Kaizo yang penuh ambisi, dia ingat Kaizo berjanji pada Fang yang masih tertidur di kursi pesawat angkasa saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia ingat bagaimana Kaizo mengucapkan janji pada si kecil Fang untuk terus melindunginya. Fang selalu menjadi tujuan Kaizo untuk meneruskan hidup. Sekarang Kaizo kehilangan apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya, dia bahkan tidak dapat hadir mengantar kepergian Fang karena saat itu Kaizo sedang tidak sadarkan diri akibat luka yang dideritanya.

Maskmana terdiam. Dia ingin merahasiakan tentang hal itu dari Kaizo hingga keadaannya pulih sepenuhnya, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Maskmana, Kaizo mencari tahu sendiri. Topeng yang diberikannya memiliki sistem untuk merekam keadaan seperti kamera pengawas, topeng itu akan merekam apapun yang terjadi di depan mata Kaizo baik saat topeng itu aktif ataupun tidak.

Topeng itu merekam segalanya, termasuk saat Fang menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng hidup untuk melindungi Kaizo. Muridnya bisa saja telah tewas jika saja Fang tidak mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk melindungi Kaizo dari reruntuhan puing-puing markas.

Maskmana sendiri bahkan harus membuang muka saat menyaksikan rekaman itu. Air mata yang sudah lama tidak keluar menampakkan wujudnya lagi saat dia menemukan jasad Fang yang masih berdiri kokoh melindungi tubuh Kaizo dibawahnya.

"Kaizo..." Maskmana ingin mendekat tapi Kaizo menolaknya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Pinta Kaizo sembari membuang muka.

Maskmana mengangguk, dia melangkah keluar walaupun enggan meninggalkan muridnya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Segera setelah pintu tertutup, Kaizo berlutut, tangannya meraup kelopak bunga layu di lantai. "Kau ingin aku bahagia." Ucap Kaizo, tangannya membawa kelopak bunga itu mendekat ke wajahnya berharap dia dapat membangunkan memori bahagia untuk mengusir rasa tikaman menyakitkan di dadanya, sayangnya kelopak itu tidak membangunkan apa-apa selain memori kelamnya. "Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa Fang, maafkan aku, tanpamu, aku takkan bisa." Isaknya.

Dia ingat sekarang, perang yang menghancurkan planetnya tidak hanya membunuh orangtuanya. Perang itu juga membunuh dirinya yang lama. Membuatnya menyerupai monster penuh dendam. Itu sebabnya dia mengubur seluruh memori masa lalunya, memori itu adalah bagian dari dirinya yang lama, dirinya yang telah mati. Sekarang untuk kedua kalinya dia mati. Kematian kali tidak akan membuatnya menjadi monster lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya, bahkan kebahagiaan terakhirnya telah hancur. Kematian ini akan membuatnya menjadi iblis.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo kawan pembaca, apa kabar? Saya off cukup lama hehehe

Fanfic kali ini cliche sekali yaaa, saya rasa sudah ada ratusan fanfic dimana si main chara ketemu seseorang yang sudah pergi di alam mimpi, saya cuma berharap kalian tidak bosan hehehe.

Oh ya untuk yang membaca fanfic Let Him Go maaf ya lama update, tapi saya janji fanfic yang itu akan lanjut, tapi progressnya akan lama.

Semoga terhibur


End file.
